Ryan meets the Simpsons
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Its my Gorillaz OC as he meets the simpsons family, a possible Romance thing involved but Idk  R & R


It was a dark night outside in Springfield, nothing was really happening at the moment. Lisa Simpson, now in her 17 year stage had decided to go for a walk outside not really expecting much. She and her family had one of their "Family" Talks that usually ended with her father trying to attack and/or strangle Bart at the kitchen table. She just sighed and kept walking putting her hands in her pockets as she kept walking off into the woods trying not to think too much about her family matters at the moment. But while she was walking, she had heard some sort of rustling in the bushes, she couuldn't honestly tell what it was but she'd be damned if she wasn't gonna find out what it was. So she quickly took off heading in direction of the sounds.

After a few minutes of running, she gasped in surprise as she looked down at the sight before her. A young man, probably no older than 21 or somewhere along that line with long dark Brown hair, a dark blue shirt, black pants, and red shoes and also black fingernail polish. He was just lyiing on the ground, he was covered in blood but he didn't really have any wounds on him. It made her curious but she kept her distance after noticing the very LARGE and deadly looking buster sword besides his body. It looked like it was poorly put together as junk metal or the sort. But she pushed past this as she noticed that he wasn't waking up and she put the buster sword over the strap on his back and she carefully and gently heaved him over her shoulders making him mumble quietly but he didn't stir at all remaining motionless as Lisa carried him off to her house.

Thouhg she struggled, it only took her about half an hour to get back to her house with the man's body in tow and the minute she entered, her mother, Marge gasped in surprise and shock.

"Lisa! What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, Lisa just grunted trying to ignore her mother at least for the moment when her brother came over helping her set the man down on their couch and he just stared starry eyed at the sword.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" He reached a hand to it but Lisa slapped his hand away and he yelped lightly in pain gripping his hand softly and he glared at her. "Hey! What was that for?"

"The sword belongs to him! No touching it unless he says so!" She shouted, very unaware of why he had such a large weapon in his possession anyway, but she stood firm that it was just for protection reasons and that the man would not harm them. She hoped. He didn't look like that kind of person anyway, but, sadly she'd been wrong before. Hopefully she woldn't be wrong this time. Meanwhile Marge came over putting a wet washcloth over the man's head softly and she put a blanket over him lightly and she watched him for a moment before going upstairs to her room with Homer while Bart just sighed and walked outside to do something to ease his boredum. Meanwhile LIsa just kept her eye on the man the whole time, despite his wounded visage, he did seem sort of attractive. She blushed dark red and immediately threw the thought from her mind and she just kept watch over him until she finally felt herself fall asleep on her chair.

A few hourse later...

Lisa woke up and yawned a bit stretching so as to get the sleepiness off her body and she looked back to the couch expecting to see the man doing the same, but to her shock and surprise the man was off the couch and he was over by the window just staring up at the sky with his arms folded. SHe breathed a sigh of relief, not only that he was alright, but thankful that he hadn't hurt or touched her in her sleep. So feeling a little confident she slowly stood up and walked over nervously to the man from behind.

"S-so...are...are you feeling better...?" She asked, not really noticing how nervous she really was. He turned around looking at her. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw his eyes. They were completely blood red except for his eyeball whcih were normal blue in color, but his whole pupil other than that was red. She somehow stood her ground though and just stared at the man waiting for him to speak.

"Yea...Im fine..." He said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and nodded glad he could at least answer her. "But...w-where am i...?" He asked her curiously, she put her hand over her mouth surprised that she forgot such an important thing to tell him that.

"Oh! Im sorry! Your in Springfield Illinois. And your in my home. I found you outside in the woods hurt. You must have been in a fight am I right?" She asked hopefull to get her own question answered but she frowned as he just looked even more confused than ever now.

"A fight...? I dont know if I was in a fight or not...I don't even remember where I'm from...all I remember is my name..." He sighs a bit scratching his head confused.

"Oh and what is your name?" She asks curiously as she watches him interestedly. He ooks at her and shrugs.

"My name is Ryan, pleasure to meet you."


End file.
